Ready For My CloseUp
by Maat's Feather
Summary: A oneshot inspired by the movie Sunset Boulevard. Set just after Battle City. Weevil ponders his fall from stardom and how to get back in the limelight.


Ready for My Close-Up

A one-shot inspired by the movie Sunset Boulevard. I thought that Weevil Underwood would make a good Norma Desmond. He is, after all, an… _interesting_ little guy with a big attitude. Kaiba or Mai may have worked as well, but they seemed a little short on the crazy quotient. Takes place just after Battle City. This is an attempt to better understand why he would join Dartz.

Disclaimer: As you might have guessed, I do not own Yu Gi Oh or Sunset Boulevard.

Weevil Underwood sat alone on a bus bench watching the crowds of people walking along the sidewalk. "Look at them," he muttered bitterly to himself. "Fickle, the whole lot of them." It was not long ago that he had fans, hundreds, maybe even thousands. Yes, he was a star. There was a time when he couldn't go anywhere without being recognized. Everyone wanted his autograph. They respected him – admired his dueling genius. He had even been congratulated by and shaken the hand of Pegasus himself. Maximillion Pegasus! How many other people could claim that honor? It was glorious! Then everything changed….

The bus pulled up to the stop, and Weevil boarded. It was crowded. He squeezed in as best he could but soon found himself wedged within a group of taller people. _This is ridiculous! I can't breath. _"Can't you people clear some space? Don't you know who I am?" shouted the angry and squashed Weevil. His rant did not result in obtaining any more breathing room. In fact, all he got was some annoyed looks from the other passengers. They didn't know who he was; they didn't care to either. _It has been like this ever since Yugi Mutou came onto the dueling scene. _

After Duelist Kingdom, everyone began flocking to this flashy newcomer – praising him, calling him the King of Games. It was true he had lost to Yugi and, amazingly, to Joey Wheeler as well. Not to mention he failed to make it into the final rounds of both the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City tournaments, but Weevil knew he was better than that. Apparently, however, his past accomplishments meant nothing anymore. The bus reached his stop. Weevil gratefully elbowed his way off and deeply inhaled the fresh air.

Not everyone had forgotten about him, but in some ways that was even worse. Those who remembered him taunted him. They called Weevil a washed-up has-been. That probably angered him more than anything else. _Just wait until I make my comeback! I'll show them. No. Not a comeback. That makes me sound like a has-been, and I'm not. I'm still one of the great duelists – they just don't realize it. No, it won't be a comeback. No, no, no….nnooo. It will be a return. Yes! A triumphant return! _He was so hungry for fame that he was practically salivating at the thought of reclaiming his place among the dueling elite. His bubble, unfortunately, was suddenly burst.

"Hey! Isn't that the loser WeevilUnderwood?"

"Yeah! Hey, bug-boy! What's the matter? Too scared to duel in the big leagues?"

Weevil shot them a dirty look and walked faster. Fighting was out of the question because he was so much smaller than the boys doing the taunting. They weren't even duelists so Weevil couldn't prove himself through a game. Oh, the humiliation! Even non-duelists were after him. The boys continued follow Weevil as they were not finished with their teasing, so he ducked into some bushes to lose them. He climbed out only when he was sure they had gone. Weevil looked around and realized he had stepped into an empty grove of a park.

Ahhh, but wait…the grove wasn't empty. He filled this space with imaginary reporters and television crews. All were clamoring for his attention. The reporters were all speaking at once and flashes were going off like crazy. Weevil basked in his well-deserved celebrity.

"Over here! Smile for a picture!"

"Tell us, how did you defeat Yugi Mutou to claim the God Cards?"

"Weevil Underwood! Look this way. Into the camera!"

"How does it feel to be the most powerful person in the game of Duel Monsters?

_Ha ha ha. The most powerful person in Duel Monsters… yes….I like that. I LIKE that. _Weevil rubbed his hands together gleefully.

He glancedabout him quickly to make sure that no one was around then addressed the imaginary reporters with a confident flourish, "Yes! Your champion has returned!"

Just then Weevil heard a twig snap. He turned quickly to see a couple of kids move past the bushes. Could they have heard him? He thought he heard them sniggering. Actually, he hoped that they did hear him. Soon. As soon as he could get his hands on the God Cards they and everyone else will realize how they had taken for granted the Great Weevil Underwood! _Once Yugi loses, everyone will forget about him and come back to me, and I will be famous once again. That is how this celebrity game works. Stardom can fade so quickly. Pity Yugi probably doesn't understand this. Ha ha ha. He won't know what hit him. _

Those malicious thoughts pleased Weevil considerably. He decided right then and there that he would to anything to get back on top. After all, he deserved to be on top; he would outlast them all. Weevil turned his attention back to his expectant imaginary audience, looked directly into one of the invisible television cameras, and grinned. "I am ready now for my close-up…."

It's pretty short, but I hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
